Piñatas are devices that are traditionally used to distribute treats at a children's party. There are two types of piñatas that are typically used. The first most widely used piñata is one that includes a hollow shape (such as an animal or decoration) having an outer shell made of cardboard or paper and glue, which is filled with treats. The object is to hit the piñata with a stick until the outer shell is broken and all the treats have exited the piñata. The second most used piñata is one that includes a hollow shape (such as an animal or decoration) having an outer shell and a bottom door having a lever that actuates the bottom door. There may be many strings attached to the bottom of this piñata but only one string is attached to the bottom door or lever which, when pulled, releases the contents of the piñata. One problem associated with the first example is the danger created by swinging a hard stick to strike and break the piñata. In many cases, bystanders have been injured when the hard stick is swung out of control. In attempting to alleviate this problem, the second example takes away the excitement from the tradition and simply is not as fun for the participants.
Other types of conventional piñatas have been created that require a frangible material or lever/door to release the gifts/candy from the piñata. In some other examples a telescopic structure may be utilized to collapse the piñata. In order to create a safe piñata while maintaining the fun of the experience, piñata toys are presented herein